


Time's Up

by inspiredbythemusic



Series: EXO Drabbles [1]
Category: EXO (Band), K-pop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:28:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23561590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inspiredbythemusic/pseuds/inspiredbythemusic
Relationships: Lu Han/Reader, Lu Han/You
Series: EXO Drabbles [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1695844
Kudos: 1





	Time's Up

Whenever the weather took a turn toward winter, and you had to pull your coat out of the back of your closet, and you noticed the couples outside huddling against each other for warmth while you shivered and shoved your gloved hands into your pockets, you remembered Luhan.

It was silly how you could spend hours mulling over your handful of memories. You were embarrassed by how you could recall him in perfect detail despite the years that should have blurred your memory, ashamed by how you could miss somebody you barely knew.

By now you accepted the fact that he likely didn’t remember you, and if he did, those brief (likely one-sided) romantic encounters probably meant much more to you than they ever did to him. As you packed for your annual trip home for the holidays, you realized there was something beautiful about keeping Luhan safe in your memories, even if you never got to see him again.

You never considered how you would react if your paths ever crossed; so when you noticed him at the baggage claim in the airport near your hometown, you were paralyzed by the deafening throbbing of your heart. Although he was several years older than the boy in your memories, there was no mistaking him– but would he recognize you so easily?

When you found your suitcase and saw that you would have to pass Luhan to claim it, you could have said something to express how you thought of him. But if he didn’t remember you, would you ever again be able to recall him fondly? In the end, you decided that you couldn’t bear that possibility, so you merely muttered a polite, “Excuse me,” as you brushed by him, grabbed your suitcase, and raced out of the airport before you could do anything you would regret.

All the while, you were agonizingly aware that you would definitely later hate yourself for letting him slip away without so much as stealing one final glance, but you couldn’t gather your courage until you heard his voice calling behind you, “Excuse me– please wait!”

You stilled to allow him to catch up and ask, “Is your name Y/N?” When you only nodded, using all of your strength to avoid his magnetic gaze to instead stare down at your feet, Luhan wondered aloud, “Do you not remember me? Or do you just happen to look like a girl I used to know?”

Without hesitation, you replied, “I remember you.” And after swallowing a deep breath, you willed yourself to look at his face, which was somehow more beautiful than you remembered. Breathless because of the swelling of your heart, you explained, “I just can’t believe I’m actually seeing you.”  
  
“It’s been a long time,” Luhan nodded. Then, perhaps feeling the same urge to apologize for the passage of time, he sighed. “I could have been better about getting your phone number before I moved, but you seemed too young for me at the time.”

Just as you would have all those years ago, you rolled your eyes at his remark about your age difference and pointed out, “You’re barely older than me, Luhan.”  
  
“Ah, so you do remember my name!” Luhan beamed and leaned forward against his suitcase. Before you could respond, he pulled his ringing phone out of his pocket. He pouted apologetically and said, “I’m sorry– I have to go. But could I get your number?”

“I dunno.” You stiffened, frightened by the idea of a present-tense relationship with someone you spent so many years idealizing. But when his frown yanked at your heart, you played your reluctance off as a joke. “I’m still younger than you, ya know, and I always will be.”

Luhan laughed. “I never thought I would have to beg for you to like me, Y/N. When did you stop being the bold one? It’s hard to believe you’re the same girl who kissed me on that school field trip–”

“Hey!” Your jaw dropped as you swiped at his arm. “I never kissed you!”

“Oh yeah, you’re right,” Luhan teased as a playful smile etched tiny dimples on either side of his mouth. “Sorry, sometimes the daydreams and memories kinda blend together.”

“Ah,” you whined, chuckling airily as your cheeks glowed scarlet. “I liked it better when you were the shy one.”

“You didn’t scold me for wanting to kiss you, so I guess you’re single.” Luhan pulled his suitcase along as he started walking toward the doors and motioned for you to follow.

Your only response was, “You’re perceptive. Especially considering how once upon a time, you didn’t even realize I liked you.”  
  
“Hey, that’s not fair,” Luhan frowned at your remark. “Nobody ever liked me before, so I didn’t know why you followed me around so much.”

You didn’t believe for a moment that you were the first girl who ever liked Luhan, but that didn’t seem like an observation to share at the moment. “Well,” you said as you joined him outside of the airport, “now you know it’s because I was hopelessly in love with you.”

“Oh, is that it?” Luhan bit back a smile as he raised his eyebrows at you. A car horn blared just a few feet away, and Luhan said, “Ah, Y/N, I really have to go now. Time’s up again.”

You could only frown at Luhan’s farewell and the sudden gust of wind that brought tears to your eyes. His hand brushed against yours before he brought it up to his lips.

You decided, “Maybe there’s something romantic about saying goodbye.”

Luhan narrowed his eyes at you, tilted his head, and challenged, “Maybe we’ve had enough romance, then.”

And you didn’t want to argue anymore, you didn’t want to be afraid of losing your connection to the past you briefly shared with Luhan, and you didn’t want to regret anything just in case you went another several years without seeing him, so you finally met him for a kiss. The warmth of his lips contrasted greatly against the sharp winter breeze; and when he pulled away too soon, the distance between you left you shivering.

Ignoring the honking of the car nearby, Luhan smiled. “And to think I was just gonna settle for your number.”


End file.
